Mon diable de majordome
by plumesdecorbeaux
Summary: Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus le même. Je n'arrive plus à deviner ses réactions, j'ai l'impression désormais de ne plus rien contrôler. Et je doit bien avouer qu'à présent Sebastian me fait peur.


Bon alors ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais cet OS en tête mais je ne me suis jamais décidé à l'écrire ! Maintenant je l'ai fait donc je viens le poster sur FF ! C'est je pense un OS assez sombre, voire très. Il y a bien évidemment un lemon ( Maintenant j'adore les écrires XD, je crois que je suis devenue une vraie pervesse ! ) Enfin bon si vous préferez plutôt les histoires joyeuses cet OS n'est pas pour vous ! D'ailleurs ça change vraiment beaucoup de ce que je fais d'habitude ! J'éspère malgré tout que ça va vous plaire :D !

* * *

Je ne me suis jamais leurré sur les véritables intentions de Sebastian. Dés le début je savais que la seule chose qu'il désirait était mon âme. Bien plus que de satisfaire mon souhait. J'étais sure de moi car je pensais le connaître, seulement je me fourvoyait. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus le même. Je n'arrive plus à deviner ses réactions, j'ai l'impression désormais de ne plus rien contrôler. Et je doit bien avouer qu'à présent Sebastian me fait peur.

Chaque soir sans aucune exception, alors que je suis plongé dans la pénombre, il vient. Il entre dans ma chambre. Je vois alors apparaître une lumière menaçante de l'autre bout de la pièce. Dans ces moments là je me contente de feindre le sommeil. Je le laisse donc s'approcher de moi quelques instants. Généralement il ne tarde pas à repartir.

Mais encore une fois je me trompais. Ses visites se faisaient plus longues. Ses gestes devenaient déplacés. Il pouvait ne respirer que l'odeur de mes cheveux comme il pouvait très bien glisser sa main sous les draps. Cependant il n'allait jamais plus loin. Et pour rien au monde je n'aurais souhaiter qu'il le fasse.

Il fallait que ce soit clair pour lui. Je ne suis pas censé le craindre. Il n'est que le majordome, c'est moi qui prends les décisions. Ainsi est notre contrat.

Je l'ai donc convoqué dans l'après midi. Il n'as pas pu contenir sa surprise. Il devait penser que je n'était pas au courant. La colère pris alors le dessus. Alors que je le remettais à sa place ses yeux brillaient et une aura sombre se dégageait de lui. Mais il fut obliger d'approuver ma décision. Il me répondit alors d'un "Yes my lord". Je n'en voulait pas plus.

Le soir une fois mon travail de la journée finis je voulu détourner mon regard pour jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. J'y aperçus Sebastian dans le jardin. Il criait de toutes ses forces et commençait à changer d'allure. Cependant quelque chose avait l'air de le retenir. Il passa donc sa colère sur tout les êtres passant sur son chemin. Par chance il ne s'agissait que de biches ou de lapin mais quelques part je me demandais ce qu'il pourrait advenir si je venais à le croiser. Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir que je me rendis compte que son regards venait de se plonger dans le mien. J'avais l'impression que toute la rancoeur et toute la colère du monde venait de se représenter en une seule expression. Je le vis se rapprocher de la maison. Je n'avais autant crains de toute mon existence. Pas même le jour de mon enlèvement. J'étais alors partis me cacher quelque part ou j'espérais qu'il ne me trouve pas.

Je me retrouve donc maintenant seul dans ma bibliothèque tremblant entre deux étagères. Je supplie toutes les divinités possibles afin qu'elles m'épargnent. Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça, seul Sebastian à été capable de me protéger. J'ai du mal à m'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse l'arrêter.

Je me recroqueville sur moi même, je n'ai jamais aimer être seul, encore moins lorsqu'il fait nuit et qu'il y a de l'orage. Je frisonne à chaque son que j'entends. J'interprète chacune des ombres se trouvant dans la pièce. Je finis même pas penser que Sebastian est ici depuis le début. Mais je retire ma théorie. J'entends ses pas.

-" Bochan ? Seriez vous caché ? Ce n'est pas très prudent de votre part ! "

Malgré ses appels je reste là ou je suis. Mais je l'écoute attentivement essayant de deviner sa proximité. sa voix parait de plus en portante.

-" Sortez jeune maître, votre bain vous attends !"

Je ne bouge pas. Il rit. Je vois alors la poignée de la porte s'agiter violemment. Il essaye de rentrer. Je sais que si je ne me cache pas au plus vite je retomberais entre ses mains. Je serais à sa porté. Je regarde donc furtivement autour de moi. Je n'aperçois que le placards. Il n'y a pas d'autres choix. Je m'y introduit donc dans la plus grande discrétion. Une fois à l'intérieur j'entends la porte céder. A travers la faible ouverture que laissent les portes je peut le voir. Il semble en colère. Il marche lentement. J'ai le coeur qui bat, mes jambes sont prêtes à flancher.

Il s'approche. Je le vois de plus en plus prés, j'ai peur mais il se contente de passer devant moi. Je me plaque contre le fond de l'armoire. Rien que sentir son odeur me rends craintif. Je n'ai à l'oreille plus que mes battements et le bruits de ses pas incessants. Cependant il s'arrête. Il renverse alors brutalement le bureau.

-" N'espérez pas pouvoir vous cacher bocchan ! Je vous retrouverais !"

Il se laisse alors lentement s'effondrer sur le sol. Une fois à terre ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau.

-" Cette odeur !"

Il commence alors à devenir fou.

-" Je vous veux tellement. "

Il n'est plus que haine, son allure change. Il reprends sa forme démoniaque. De longues plumes noires commencent à s'éparpiller. Son sourire s'étire et ses yeux perdent tout de leur lueurs humaine. Dans la pièce il ne résonne plus que ses rires.

Mais n'ayant rien trouvé dans la pièce il s'en va. Mon coeur s'affole, bien que je sois tranquille pour l'instant il ne tardera pas à me retrouver. Comment puis je lutter contre un démon ?

Il ne me restait plus que la fuite comme seul espoir. Mais je suis à l'étage. Si je veux partir je dois d'abord traverser l'escalier mais je suis sur qu'il risque de m'entendre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je sors tout d'abords de ce placards et regarde encore une fois les alentours. Je me dirige vers la porte et me pose dessus afin d'entendre ses pas. Je finis alors par en déduire qu'il est au bout du couloir en direction contraire à moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour agir. Je dois le plus vite possible courir de cette pièce à la cuisine. Je respire un grands coup. Je tente de me calmer. Je me décide alors à partir à toute vitesse essayant de ne pas réfléchir. Je sens qu'il s'est retourné. Il m'a remarqué j'en suis sur.

Après avoir pénétré dans la cuisine je referme la porte derrière moi. Je cherche alors paniqué de quoi me défendre en cas d'extrême urgence. J'attrape le premier couteau me tombant sous la main entendant ses pas marteler sur le sol. Une fois mes esprits repris je précipite vers la sortie.

Je suis maintenant dehors. Je ne distingue pas vraiment bien les paysages. Tout est si noir. Je décide alors à l'instinct quel direction prendre. Je cours le plus vite que je peut, j'ai mal à la poitrine. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre autant de souffle. Alors que je dévale notre jardin quelque chose s'agrippe à mon pieds. Je regarde, il s'agit d'un animal mort. Un de ceux que Sebastian à tué. Le sang s'est rependu sur ma cheville. Mais je ne peut le contempler une seconde de plus. Je l'enlève donc avec dégoût tandis que Sebastian se rapproche. Je continue de courir. J'ai mal. Des douleurs me prennent violemment au coeur. Chacun de mes souffles m'arrachent la gorge. J'ai l'impression que Sebastian se rit de moi.

Mon pieds glisse, je me retrouve au sol. J'essaye de me relever péniblement les larmes coulant douloureusement. Mais je ne suis pas allé assez vite. Sebastian me surplombs. Son regards se veut menaçant. Je ne le reconnais plus. Seuls ces yeux rouge flamboyant restent les même. Le reste de son corps est remplis de plumes noires. Je ne saurais même pas comment le décrire. Je m'étouffe sous la peur. Mes larmes se transforme en sanglots. Il se baisse et se rapproche de mon oreille.

-" Pourquoi as tu essayer de me fuir "

-" Sebastian, tu me fais peur "

Il se fige un instant, j'en profite alors pour m'échapper de nouveau mais il me rattrape par la jambe. Sa prise se serre.

-" Tu ne m'échappera plus. "

Il commence à me faire mal. J'enfonce alors profondément le couteau que je cachais près de moi.

-" Lâche moi Sebastian, c'est un ordre ! "

Cela à le don de l'arrêter quelques secondes. Mais aussitôt mon oeil droit me fait terriblement souffrir. C'est donc cette sensation que cela procure quand l'un des deux brise le pacte. Pourtant je peut toujours voir la marque à travers les reflets des quelques flaques de pluies. il m'entraîne alors me portant sur son dos. J'y enfonce mes ongles, je sais que j'ai perdu. Je suis juste effrayé à l'idée de ce qui m'attends car moi même je ne le sais pas.

-" Je pense qu'il est l'heure de se mettre au lit jeune maître. "

Son apparence redevient normal. Petits à petit ses plumes disparaissent. Mais son contact me procure toujours ce même frisson désagréable. Il traverse les couloirs d'un pas pressé. Il semble en transe. Il montage un premier étage puis un autre. Je sais ou il m'emmène. Il entre alors dans cette pièce à moitié vide. Les murs blancs le jour sont maintenant teintés d'un bleu nuit. Il me jette contre son lit. Son regards parcoure mon corps. Il semble ne pas savoir par ou commencer. Je lâche un hoquet de surprise alors que je le vois enlever ses vêtements. Je m'agrippe fermement aux draps. Je sais que ce sera bientôt mon tour. Il se retrouve très vite complètement nu. Il se penche alors vers moi et défait doucement mon noeud. Je me sens sale, je ne veut pas. Je crie d'effrois.

-" AAahhh ! "

Il me saisis à la gorge, il m'étrangle à moitié. Malgré que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et brouillent ma vue je peut remarquer qu'il fronce les sourcils. Ses ongles se plantent lentement. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Mais il me relâche avant que je ne puisse commencer à saigner. Je ne bouge plus. Il reprends donc ou il s'était arrêté. Ma chemise se déboutonnent et sa main se promène sur mon torse. Ses caresses me gênent, cette situation est plus que malsaine. Mais cela n'est pas encore suffisant. Il me couvre alors la nuque de baisers, il descends progressivement. Il se mets à lécher sans retenue l'un de mes tétons. Une de ses mains finis d'enlever le reste de ma chemise. Elle prends alors chemin vers mon pantalon. Mon bas ventre me fait souffrir et ma gorge me brûle. Mes uniques bas glissent le long de mes cuisses puis finissent au sol. Sa main remontent jusqu'à mes cuisses, caressant l'intérieur. Je me laisse alors bercer contre ma volonté dans un noir sentiments de plaisir. Je ne veux pas succomber et pourtant...

Je sens bien que je durcis peu à peu sous son contact. Je ferme alors les yeux un instant. J'essaye de me concentrer et de me calmer mais mon coeur bât tellement vite. Deux de ses doigts viennent alors se placer dans ma bouche. Je goûte à leur amertume. Cependant ce n'est pas ce que Sebastian veut. Il les enfonce donc subitement en signe de menace. Alors je cède et suce chacun d'eux. Il les alors retirent sans prévenir et les introduits à l'intérieur de moi.

-" AAAaaahh ! "

Mes cris résonnent dans la pièce. Cependant il continue me faisant alors cette fois ci crier pour une autre raison. Mon anus s'étire sous les mouvements de ses doigts. Je me sens parcourir de plaisants frissons. Mon érection devient douloureuse. Sebastian continue alors d'embrasser le reste le mon corps. Je commence à respirer difficilement. Il se rends alors compte de l'emprise qu'il a sur moi et souris. Il attrape alors mes lèvres. Il s'amuse gentiment avec, puis il laisse rentrer sa langue. Elle se lie à la mienne. J'ai comme l'impression de goûter entièrement à Sebastian. J'ai chaud. Alors que le baisers s'approfondis, il pince fermement l'autre de mes tétons. Je gémis dans sa bouche, il recommence.

-" AAaah, Sebastian, hh ! "

-" Crie le encore une fois ".

Je réalise alors la situation, je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir. Cependant voyant mon refus il serre vivement sa main sur mon membre.

-" SEBASTIAN ! "

La sensation est cette fois ci plus prenante. J'en frisonne. Mon coeur ne semble plus vouloir s'arrêter. Mon bas ventre me fait atrocement mal. Mon regards est brumeux. Je le fixe intensément, je suis perdu sous le bien être qu'il me procure. Il bouge alors vigoureusement sa main tandis que ses doigts s'appuient sur ma prostate. Ma virilité devient brûlante, ses mouvements s'accélèrent. Je crie de plus en plus fort. Il se serre encore et continue. Je suis sous l'emprise d'immense frisson, mes joues se réchauffent. Il en vient à toucher mon gland tout comme ma prostate.

-" Aahhh ! "

Je me laisse répandre sur sa main. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Il lèche devant moi sa main remplie de sperme. Il me regarde moqueur et se met à rire.

-" Ce n'est que le début. "

Je ressens à nouveau des frissons de peur lorsque je voit son membre se placé à l'entré. Je m'accroche désespérément aux couvertures. Mon alors corps se contracte électrifié, il vient de me pénétrer. Il est maintenant au dessus de moi. Etant bien plus grand je me retrouve la tête bloqué contre sa nuque. Ses mèches de cheveux caressent mon front à chacun de ses mouvements. Les coups se veulent plus profonds, je suis épris de son odeur. Je ne saurais dire si elle me terrifie ou ne m'excite. Mon érection de plus en plus dure se frotte contre lui. Son souffle caresse mon visage. J'ai d'autant plus chaud. Il donne de violents coup de rein. Son corps entier bouge plus vite. Mon membre me fait mal, me brûle. Il touche alors ma prostate. Je voudrais alors l'enlacer mais je ne peut pas. Mes bras restent donc en l'air n'ayant que le vide pour s'accrocher. Je me met alors à trembler, le bien être m'envahit. Il me donne un dernier coup puissant. Je jouis tout comme lui. Il se retire, le liquide s'écoule alors doucement.

-" Merci Ciel. "

Il embrasse mon front.

-" Il me reste encore une dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire, j'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps. "

Il m'attrape alors la tête et la rapproche de force près de sa virilité. Ma gorge se serre, les larmes coulent difficilement.

-" Je ne peut pas, pas ça... "

-" Pourtant tu vas devoir le faire. "

Je ferme le plus possible ma bouche mais il la pousse brutalement contre son pénis. Mes lèvres finissent par s'ouvrir. Je les glissent alors de bas en avant, léchant chacun des contours. Je l'entends gémir bruyamment. Dans la colère mes lèvres se resserrent mais cela ne lui apporte que d'avantage de plaisir. Ses mains se posent sur ma tête, il la pousse en avant. Son membre se cogne contre le fond de ma gorge, il cri mon nom. Je redescends le long de son pénis et m'arrête à son gland. Je ferme mes yeux avec force. Je commence alors à le lécher. Ma bouche se compresse tout autour. Il s'agrippe à moi et se laisse venir dans ma bouche. Elle remplie de sa semence, elle déborde presque. J'ai l'impression que son goût marque ma bouche. A contre coeur je doit avaler. Je peut alors le retirer.

Peu de temps après je me laisse retomber sur le lits et pleure.

-" Je te faisais confiance. "

-" Si dans 2 minutes tu n'est plus dans ce manoir je te laisserais tranquille. "

Je me précipite alors vers la porte mais une fois levé je retombe.

-" Il semblerait que tu ne peut pas partir ! "

-" Pourquoi tu fais ça ? "

-" C'est parce que je suis épris d'une douce folie, je ne pensais pas pouvoir la ressentir un jour. Il s'agit de l'amour jeune maître ! "

Il se rapproche et prend mon visage entre ses mains, m'obligeant à le regarder.

-" Et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que vous aussi, seulement votre fierté vous fait croire que non. "

-" Ne trouve tu pas qu'être ensemble est malsain ? "

-" Je m'en fiche totalement, je vous aime ! "

-" Alors pourquoi ai je dus souffrir de cette manière ? "

Je me mets alors à pleurer dans ses bras.

-" Je me suis laissé emporté mais dîtes moi justes ces quelques mots et je redeviendrais vôtre Sebastian. "

-" Je.. "

-" Dîtes le !"

-" Je t'aime Sebastian. "

Il me laisse alors me plonger dans son étreinte et me console.

-" Bien à présent Bochan, préfériez vous plutôt du thé Ceylan ou bien du Earl Grey ? "

* * *

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin, d'ailleurs je ne vais pas polémiquer sur celle ci XD ! Bien qu'elle soit comment dire..étrange XD ! Bon et bien voilà la fin de cet OS en ésperant vous revoir une prochaine fois :D !


End file.
